You left us
by evilbuffyfan4eva
Summary: Buffy fell pregnant after "I will remeber you" and Angel doesn't know, but when he does find out Buffy isn't herself and won't let Angel near his son.
1. Chapter 1

You left us

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon rocks and so goes the cast of Buffy, I love Sarah and Joss. The Buffy universe is all Joss's

The sun had only just set; which meant it was safe for him to look for her. His golden goddess. He looked around, he was in a street with people all around him, then he saw her, but he felt something, something about her was different. It felt like there was a black bubble around her. He watched her and then noticed she was holding something. A baby. _Buffy has a child?_

He continues to watch and sees her walking to a car, opening the back door putting the child in then getting in herself and driving off. Angel didn't like what he saw, Buffy didn't move with the grace she used to. Something had changed her and he would find out what.

The next night Angel was looking for her again but couldn't see her, but he could sense her, so he went down an alley and then saw her with the baby again. He saw that the baby was a boy by the blue clothing he was wearing. Angel thought it was strange that she would walk down an alley with a baby that young when she knew the dangers of the night. He followed her and the vibe that he got from her yesterday was the same as tonight, a dark mess. Suddenly four vampires jumped out of nowhere. Angel started to run to help but saw Buffy kill two of them without any effort but the third vampire landed a punch on her right cheek, she didn't lose her balance and her grip on the baby didn't loosen. At that point Angel jumped in and stakes that vampire then killed the last one there as well. When the dust cleared Buffy saw Angel; they made eye contact, "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I just wanted to see you. I heard about your mom I'm sorry, but are you ok? Is he ok?" He didn't know why he cared about the baby but he did.

She looks at the baby; seeing that he has fallen asleep, "_He's_ fine" she goes to walk past him but he steps in her way, "Get out of my way"

"Buffy what's happened to you? And is he your child?"

She saw the painful look in his eyes and wanted to make him feel worse "What happened to me? You left me twice. Yes he is mine and you know what he's yours too. You turn back the day leaving me to bring him up alone and you left him without his real father. That's what happened."

She sees the pain in his eyes grow and she feels happy. She then walks past him and continues on her way home. Angel just stands there not knowing what to think, _she__ knows about that day. He's mine. She hates me. _Everything was going around his head at once. He needed to make things better for her and he need to know what his son was like.


	2. Chapter 2

You left us chapter two.

Angel turned around to see Buffy continue walking down the alley. He followed her to her house trying to speak to her but she wouldn't listen. When she got to her house she went to open the door but was stopped by Angel putting his arm out in front of her so she couldn't get to the door handle.

"Buffy don't do this to me please. Let me explain."

"Why should I? You haven't done anything for me. Now get out of my way or do I have to make you?"

There was a pause he thought about it then moved his arm. He didn't want to fight her. He loved her even if she thought he didn't. When he's arm has move she opens the door walking in; shutting the door in his face. He stands there just thinking. He had to show her what she meant to him, what their son meant to him. For the few minute that Angel saw him he could tell the baby looked a lot like Buffy.

In the house Buffy walked up to the baby's room placing him into the crib then going to her room and sitting on her bed biting her nail. _What is he doing here? _Her thoughts are interrupted by Spike walking into her room hearing she had come home.

"You ok luv? Who was that you where talking to outside?"

"No one." Spike's vampire hearing didn't let him down. He heard someone so he walks over to the widow looking out to see Angel by a tree looking at the house. Spike felt the anger rise in him.

"Love why don't we have a relaxing night?" Buffy doesn't answer just sits there. "Buffy!" he says her name in a harsher tone. This wasn't unusual to Buffy. He always spoke to her like that when he wanted something. She looks at him nods knowing what he wants.

"Ok let me sort out Alec and then I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting goldilocks." He places a kiss on her forehead then she gets up walking across the hall into Alec's room to find him awake again smile at his mother. He did have some aspects from Angel, like his eyes, a dark brown; the small bit of hair he had was blond but Buffy has always thought it will be brown when he gets older.

She leans down picking him up then grabbing some of his PJs then changes him into them then gives him a bottle. After he had finished she winded him and puts him back into his crib turning on the baby monitor.

When she walked back in her room, Spike was ready. He was under the covers and the lights were low. "Come on love." She walks over to the bed never looking him in the eye. She sits with her back to him taking off her shoe. Once they are off Spike pulls her top off over her hear kissing her neck as he moves his hand around her front to undo her pant. The first button is undone "Finish undressing love and get into bed with me." She does. He rolls on top of her pushing into her without any foreplay. This use to hurt Buffy but now it was normal. It still stung but she didn't bother saying anything. She had once and regretted it. He had punched her then fucked her hard for the whole night and didn't even stop to let Buffy see what was wrong with Alec when he cried.

Spike didn't want to be mean and cruel to her but after she had given birth she changed. He tried helping her but nothing worked. Spike wouldn't hurt her unless he was angry or annoyed. Which he was a lot, with her and the baby. He was jealous of the child. He wished that he was the father, he loved Buffy and would do anything for her but as she started falling into a hole of darkness he didn't know what to do. She had started to fall 10 months ago, a few day, maybe hours, after Alec was born. As the weeks went by Spike saw his grand sire in Alec and started to take his frustration out on Buffy, once he almost hit the infant but Buffy stopped him. She never stopped him hit her but when it came to Alec she would do anything for him.

After he had come he rolled off her, not bothering to make her climax. She didn't care. She didn't enjoy it; she only slept with him to show that she was 'normal' and was fine. She didn't want him to leave her. She was scared and alone. Her mom was dead and Dawn was slowly pulling away from her. Willow and Tara tried helping her but she was accidentally pushing them away as well as the rest of the scoobies, she let Spike in because he loved her and wouldn't leave her.

Well that was what she thought. The true reason was that his grand sire was Angel; this was as close to Angel she could get.

She fell asleep and woke up the next morning. The first thing she thought was about Alec, he hadn't cried all night and that scared her. She got up wrapping a robe around her then walked into his room. He wasn't in his crib so she rushed back to her room to tell spike and then noticed that he wasn't there. Then she heart Alec giggling from downstairs. With a sigh of relief she got dressed then when went downstairs, thinking she would find Alec with Spike but she didn't. It was Dawn holding her nephew making funny faces.

Dawn looked at her sister "Oh hi, um I came home to find Spike getting grumpy with Alec for not wanting his bottle so I took over. That's ok right?"

"Of course."

Dawn had thought Buffy was going to bite her head off for playing with Alec but she didn't. Buffy would snap at Dawn for no reason after giving birth. The gang told her not to take it to heart but when Buffy had shouted at Dawn for holding Alec while they were watching a film Dawn was scared to even look at Alec. Buffy was overly protective of him and would never let anyone baby-sit for her.

"How come you're home? Usually you don't come back for a few days."

"Well I miss him and you." She really did, but she ignored how she was feeling. She was there because Angel found her last night and asked for her help, she was happy to give it if it meant having her sister back to normal.

Last night Angel stood outside the house for a little while just thinking; then he walked around Sunnydale where he saw Dawn walking alone. He ran up to her thinking that maybe she could help him.

"Hey Dawn."

"Angel" She says smiling at him. "I haven't seen you in ages. Um what are you doing here?" She shouldn't be talking to him just in case she told him about Alec. Buffy had told the gang never to tell Angel about Alec. They all thought it was unfair but the way Buffy was acting they were scared to go against her.

"Well I came to see how you and Buffy where. I heard about your mom. I'm sorry."

"That's ok, I've grieved. Buffy hasn't." Pause "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah and my son." he looks at the ground and in a lower voice he adds "She doesn't want me anywhere near herself or him." Now looking at her again. "Can you help me?"

Dawn nods. "Help you how? What you going to do?"

"I'm going to get Buffy back to what she use to be."

Dawn smiles, if anyone could help Buffy it would be Angel. Her soul mate. "Look I don't know the details, no one would tell me but Willow, Xander and Giles all know. So go to them they will tell you what they know and if you can help Buffy, we'll help you. We want her back to normal. The gang is usually in the magic box so I'll keep Buffy out of there so you can talk to the rest of them." Angel nods he is happy that there is a chance that he can make thing right again.

"Thanks Dawn. Shouldn't you be at home?"

She shakes her head, "Buffy doesn't care where I am." Angel can tell how sad Dawn is by Buffy not caring; she and Buffy had both lost the sparkle in their eyes.

"I'll fix her, I promise."

"Thanks. You better go find a place to stay. I don't want you getting all dusty in the morning."

He nodded "you be carefully out here." and went to see if the mansion was still how he left it.

Back to the morning Buffy and Dawn had decided on going shopping. Dawn was amazed at Buffy hadn't got Alec and walked out of the room as soon as she saw Dawn.

"So I'll get Alec changed and we can go." She walks over to Dawn taking Alec who wrapped his small arms around Buffy's neck.

"oh and Buffy." When dawn says this Buffy is by the door.

Buffy turns around to look at Dawn "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She shrugs her shoulders, "I'm just sorry."

Buffy nods and continues up the stairs to get ready to go out. She comes back down about 10 minute later to find Dawn eating a chocolate bar on the sofa. She walks over to Dawn placing Alec on her lap, "Watch him of a second I need to talk to Spike." She walks to the basement where she knew he would be. She walked down the stairs to see him punching the punch bag down there.

"So…did you losing your temper with Alec?" Spike stops punching the bag and looks at her, his anger was still high from seeing Angel last night.

"Maybe, what if I did?"

"I'm not going to let you hurt him. If you ever do you know you'll be thrown out this house into a sunny day." Her tone is getting harsher and Spike doesn't like it so he walks over to her.

"Yeah? You really want me to leave you like Angel did." That hit her hard. Spike knew it would and he knew the thing he did next wouldn't hurt her as much as that but he did it anyway. He punched her in the face. She fell to the ground and hit her head on the bottom stair. He leans down grabbing her face. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do."

"I will when it comes to my son." She says pushing his hand away.

She is still on the floor and Spike stands above her, she sees his foot move off the floor and back then kicks her in the stomach.

"AHHH!"

"Well when he is being a brat I don't have much choice but to lose my temper."

She gets up screaming at Spike "Don't call him a brat." She is standing now but she fears she will end up on the floor again. Spike looks at her, both of them getting angrier by the second. Buffy on one hand will hold back and not lash out at him, but Spike will do whatever he feels like. She goes to walk out the basement knowing Spike can and will hurt her more.

He grabs her by the wrist to stop her walking up the stairs and also grabs a knife that is in his reach.

"I'll call that bastard child whatever I want." Then he cuts her arm from the elbow to just above his hand where he is holding her wrist.

She whimpers at the pain. "You're the one that's the bastard." She says through gritted teeth. Then she pushes him away with her other hand. She continues up the stairs but Spike pushed her down again. She is on her back on the stairs, with Spike hovering over her.

"Stop being a bitch, Buffy." He looks into her eyes. He sees anger but not like what he usually sees. When she was angry about a year ago there would also be a look that said 'I'm going to kill you' in her eyes and now there wasn't and he hated it. "Now get out my sight." He walked away from her and continues to hit the punch bag. She slowly got up feeling the pain through her body and then she saw how much blood was on her arm.

Upstairs in the living room Dawn heard a few bangs and Buffy screaming. She hated what Spike did to Buffy and she hated that Buffy didn't do a thing about it. When Buffy screamed Alec turned his head to see if he could see Buffy. Even though he was only 10 months he understood what was happening around him and now he knew his mother was in pain. Every time there was a noise from the basement his head moved to look at the direction the noise came from so Dawn would try making him laugh by pulling funny faces or tickling his belly. But nothing worked and tears started to roll out his eyes, he let them fall without any noise. Then they both heard the basement door open and shut. Dawn got up taking Alec to his travel cot that was always in the living room and placed him in it then continued to the kitchen to find Buffy cleaning a cut by the sink.

"You ok?" then she sees the full cut. "God, Buffy this is bad."

"I'm fine." Dawn doesn't believe this mainly because the tears in Buffy eyes that she wouldn't let fall. Dawn takes her arm and the cloth and cleans the cut for Buffy.

"We need a bandage."

"Dawn its fine it started to heal now." Dawn wipes the blood off her arm to see that it has almost closed and is just leaving a red line on her arm. But after that is sorted she moved to the scratch on Buffy forehead. It was small and only needed a wipe from the cloth.

"You hurt anywhere else."

"Just my back. I'll be fine. Thanks Dawnie." Dawnie? Buffy hadn't called her that in ages. She had only seen Angel once and she was already changing. "You ready to go?"

"Only if you are?" Buffy nods. They walk to the living room. Buffy puts on a jacket that's on the arm of a chair and picks up her bag that has everything she need in it. Then she looks at Alec sitting in the cot smiling at her.

"You ready little one?" She smiles at him. Then moves to him and picks him up. The movement of picking him up caused pain to shoot through her arm and back.

Dawn heard the grown "Do you want me to take him?"

"Nah I'll be fine, thanks. Ok let's go." They walk out the door and to the mall.

Author's note: Hi I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter or if its confusing but i was doing loads of work at the same time when i was writing this. If it is confusing i hope the later chapters won't be. Reviews please =D Thank to the people that reviewed the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:sorry it took a while for the update but i have been doing my revion for my exams and i couldn't think of what to write. hope you like this chapter.

You left us chapter 3

When it was about four o'clock Angel decided to go to the magic box. He makes his way through the sewers, coming out in the basement of the magic box. He walked up to the shop and sees Willow and Xander.

"Hey."

"Angel. What are you doing here?" Willow asks not wanting Buffy to walk in and see him.

"I need to talk to you two. Dawn said I could find you here."

"You've seen Dawn? What about Buffy?" Xander then asks the vampire.

Angel looks down sadly, "Yeah I've seen her, and my son. What's he called?" There was silence. "It's ok if you can't tell me. Buffy made it clear she hates me."

Giles walks to where the three were.

"Angel? Can we help you?"

"Yes please. Dawn said you could tell me what's wrong with Buffy."

"We can't talk to you now. Buffy could come in at anytime. She told us never to speak to you, and the way she has been acting we are kinda scared to go against her." Xander says.

"It's ok Dawn said she would keep Buffy way from here." Angel tells them and sees them relax a little.

They nod and walk down to the table. They sit down and Giles starts by saying. "We can't trust that she won't come here. Her and Dawn haven't been connecting."

"Yeah. They both haven't got the sparkle in their eyes like they use to. So what's happened?"

Willow starts telling him what is wrong. "Well when she found out she was pregnant she remembered the day that you were human and she told me about it. She was crying and then her sadness turned into anger, for you and your son. When A-" she stops almost saying his name. "When he was born she loved him but still hated you. She said that she couldn't believe you didn't want him."

"But I didn't know. If I had everything would have been different. She wasn't meant to remember, the Oracles said they took everything back."

"What if they had? The baby wouldn't be here and without him Buffy would have lost it." Xander adds.

Willow continues "Angel, Buffy lost you for the second time and lost her mom. She was, I don't know, I won't say depressed but she is lost. Doesn't know what to do. She's scared of people leaving her so when Spike said he loved he she gave into him easily."

"What do you mean?"

"They are kinda in a relationship." Giles says cleaning his glasses.

"A sexual relationship." Xander adds. The thought of Buffy loving Spike made him feel ill but as it was just because she wasn't 'right' he could deal.

Willow saw the anger rising in Angel's eyes. "She doesn't love him. He is the only one that she thinks won't leave her. Mainly because he keeps telling her that. Angel he use to be kind to her, now she is getting pulled into this darker hole, he has become violent to her. The worse thing that he has done is beat her. Left her with bruises and sometimes leaves bad cuts. She won't fight back Angel. If you can help her then do it and do it soon."

He nods, "Does she still patrol?"

Willow nods "Yeah. Why?"

"With who? Does spike go with her?" Angel asks getting an idea.

"No. But she takes Al- your son." Xander also almost said the boy's name.

"I'll talk to her then, but then she might wanna fight me so could one of you baby sit I don't want him getting hurt." No one says anything. "What?"

"We can't baby sit. She doesn't like us to." Giles informs Angel.

"Ok. Well I'll have to do it with him there."

"Do what? You're not gonna hurt her are you?" Willow asked confuse about what he meant by, 'I'll have to do it with him there.'

"NO! Of course not. Looks like I've already hurt her. I mean I'm going to confront her about this. And that might lead to a fight. I'm hoping not physical."

"Oh ok." Willow now understands.

"Well I better go get rest before tonight. Bye and thanks for the help."

At the mall Buffy hadn't bought anything for herself but a little bit for Alec. On the other hand Dawn had bought two new outfits and three pairs of shoes. They had been there for four hours and were heading back home.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take him. You have been groaning all day in pain."

"I'm fine. His my son I can carry him."

"Buffy!" she stopped walking and Buffy did the same looking at her. "I'm not going to hurt him. You know that. The only one that hurts him is spike. Well not Alec himself but every time Spike hits you or cuts you or shouts at you. Alec can feel it. I'm sorry Buffy. I know I haven't been the best sister in the world-"

"Dawn you have been a great sister." Buffy tells Dawn.

"Really? I have always taken your stuff, got most the attentions from mom and dad and then when I did something wrong I blamed it on you and almost every time they believed me."

"That was only because I was the one that got kicked out of school for burning down the gym; fighting; not doing homework ect. And you got most the attention because you are youngest. Come on I got to get home. Still need to feed Alec and then get ready for patrol."

They get home and Spike is sitting in the living room.

"Hey." Buffy says scared that he was still in a bad mood.

"Hey. Have a good time?" Good he had calmed down.

"Yeah, thanks. You want some blood." He nods so she walks to the kitchen, places Alec in his high chair and then goes to the fridge to get the blood and then warms it up for spike. Dawn watched her and sits down next to Alec.

"Do you want me to get him a bottle?"

"Um, yeah please." Buffy answers.

Dawn gets the bottle and feed Alec while Buffy takes the glass of blood to Spike. He sees her arm, "Buffy, you should be more careful." She knew what he meant. He was telling her to be careful and not starts a fight with him.

"Yeah. I will. I'm going patrolling. See you later." Then she walks back to the kitchen to see that Alec was done with his bottle and Dawn had just winded him. "Well I'm going to go. You staying here or you going out?"

"Um, I'm going to stay in. So I'll see you later." Buffy nods; picks Alec up and walks out the front door after grabbing a stake. She walks to the graveyard and has a feeling she was being followed. By this time Alec was falling asleep on her shoulder. When she is looking around for some vampires she can feel that she is being watched again.

"Ok come out whoever you are." Angel steps out in front of her. "Go away."

"Buffy please" He begs her. "Talk to me. Let me explain."

"Explain what Angel? There is nothing you can say that will make everything better."

"I know, but there is something I can _do_ to make it better if you let me." She was silent. "Buffy I didn't know about him. When I turned back the day it was one of the hardest things I had to do. But if I hadn't you would have died. I couldn't let that happen. How much do you remember?"

"All of it. Seeing you for the first time in the sun. Talking about what we were going to do. Making love. Then waking up to find you gone; saving you from the demon and then you telling me what you did. I told you I wouldn't forget and I haven't."

"I wish I didn't have to."

"Yeah? Well maybe you did me a favour. Now I'm not stuck with you till I die."

She goes to walk away.

"What? You meant like the way you are stuck with Spike until you die."

"How do you know about him? Not that it's any of your business"

"I can smell him on you. I can also smell you're scared of him. Where are you Buffy?"

"I'm right here. In this dark stupid world with nothing. All I have is him." Then looks down at Alec. "And him."

"Buffy, Spike and our son isn't the only things you have. I love you with my whole heart and soul. You have the scoobies, your sister. Buffy please let me help you."

"I don't need help."

"No? Then what happened to your arm?"

"Nothing." He doesn't believe her. "It doesn't matter." Still he looks at her. His gaze burning into her. Then she gives in with tear rolling down her face. "It was Spike ok. But I make him do it."

"How could you of?" Angel wants to Kill Spike. If it wasn't from him Buffy could have had help from her friends.

"Angel please just leave me alone."

"No Buffy. I love you and my son. I want to look after both of you."

"You didn't know you had a son until last night."

"I know and I am so sorry for what I did. You won't believe how happy this has make me."

"You're not that happy. If you was you would lose your soul." She says with tear still rolling down her face.

"If you where happy and my son was happy then I would of lost it. But Buffy you're so lost at the moment it's hard for me to look in your eyes. There's no feeling in them." He walks to her. "No light in them like there use to be. No hope in them." More tear fall and he wraps in arms around them both knowing there was a chance she would push him way. But she didn't. She cried into him. And he whispered "Come back to me." They stay like this for a while and then Buffy pulls back. Alec had woken up hearing Buffy's cry and was crying as well. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand then did the same to Alec. "Shh, it's ok." She looks up at Angel "I'm sorry."

"Don't be there is nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes there is. I pushed you away when I didn't know your reason for doing what you did."

"Maybe it was the best."

"What?" she asks shocked.

"I mean, like you said I would have lost my soul." She nods understanding.

"Are you staying?" Then Angel nods. "What about Spike? I'm going out with him."

"You're not going out with him. What he does to you shows you that."

"How do you know what he does to me?"

"I lurk " he lied, right now that was the best way. "Buffy, the stuff he has done to you is what enemies do to each other. Has he hurt our son?" she shakes her head.

"NO! I would never let anything happen to him."

"So why do you take him on patrol?"

"Because I don't want anyone else looking after him. Any way his fine with me here. I've been doing it with him in my arms since he was born. I have got use to it."

"Will you let me help you?"

"Why do you keep saying that? I don't need help"

"Really?" She thinks about it. The way she treats her friends, her sister, herself. Maybe she did need help.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"We'll starts slowly. Let's get back to yours and talk." She nods and as they walk back to the house Angel asks "You hurt?"

"Just a little."

"Where?"

"My back and arm. I'll be fine." Then they continue walking in silence.

When Buffy opens the door Spike is still in the living room watching TV with Dawn. Spike looks up to see Angel behind Buffy. "What do you want peaches?" Walking over to them pushes Buffy out of the way and looking into Angel's eyes. Quickly Angel grabbed Spike and throws him into a wall.

"Don't touch her." Angel growls at his childe.

"She's mine I can do what I want."

"I don't think so. I marked her and that means you have been touching what is mine. Do I need to show what happens when you do touch my stuff?"

"No, sire. Sorry."

Angel lets go of him "Yeah I thought so."

While this is going on Buffy places Alec in his travel coat then turns to Spike, "would you mind, um, leaving for a bit please. I need to sort some stuff out and with you here I don't think I can do that."

Spike looks hurt and sad but he nods; then leaves the house. Tears roll down his face as he makes his way back to his old crypt.

"I'm sorry Buffy I didn't mean to call you mine." Angel apologises to her.

"It's ok" they sit down on the sofa.

"Hey Dawn."

"Hey Angel. I'll leave you two alone." She walks upstairs and into her room.

"What happens when a childe touches his sire's things?"

"Different stuff depending on the sire. I would of done what I did last time. Starved him of blood for a month and take off him want I wanted."

"Ok maybe I don't wanna know." She sees him looking over at Alec, so she gets up and walks over to him. His wide brown eyes looking at her as she picks him up. She places him on Angel's lap. "Say hi to your son." Taking a seat next to them. "His name is Alec. His 10 months but you wouldn't think it."

"What's his full name?"

"Alec Liam Summers."

"Liam?"

"Well I used the name Alec because it was the closest name to yours without being well Angel and then I used Liam as his second name because I couldn't cut you out fully."

"That's properly why this all happened. You couldn't forget me or forgive me so it made you fall into this dark hole."

"So you will help me?"

"Always my love." They smile at each other. She was better already. She was listening to Angel, got Spike to go away for a while and he was finally holding his son and he knew his name. Thing could only get better but they would take time.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Spike walks to his crypt annoyed that Angel came back and now playing happy families. "She hates him. Why is she even with him? She should have put a stake though his heart." When he gets to his crypt Clem had looked after it well apart from the bit of mess on the floor. He goes over to the fridge and grabs some blood drinking it down. He was so anger he went out to kill something.

Back at the summers' house Buffy and Angel were still sitting on the sofa. Buffy was slightly pulled in on herself while Angel held his son and made him laugh by pulling funny faces.

"It's late maybe, you know, you should go." Buffy says making Angel look up at her.

"Buffy, I only just got it."

"I know but maybe this isn't a good idea. I think you should leave." She goes to take Alec off him but he holds a hand up to Buffy making her stop. "Buffy. You want my help. You have already opened up." He tells her.

"Opened up? I just made my – my…Spike leave."

"You were going to say boyfriend." Angel hurt in his heart and soul, knowing Buffy had sleep with his child.

"Yeah but he isn't."

"You're sleeping with him." He says. Maybe this would help Buffy see what she is doing to herself and the people around her.

"Doesn't make me his girlfriend." She doesn't look at him.

"Then what are you? Sex buddies?"

"Angel I would prefer not to have this conversation in front of Alec, No I would prefer not to have this conversation at all."

"Okay then what about the cuts over you?" He saw the smaller cuts over her body. "Alec isn't hurt as well, is he?"

"Do you really think I'd let anything happen to him?" She was getting angry again.

"No, no. I was making sure because I can smell he is scared of Spike to. When we walked in here his heartbeat was fast and uneven when Spike left it slowed to normal. Not like yours though. Yours fast now and slow when Spike is here."

"I had to learnt to not be 'scared', as you put it, around him. He said if he heard my heart too much he would get to tempted. Once he bit me." Angel moves her head to the side checking her neck. No bite marks. Not even the scar from his bite.

"I can't see anything." She looks at him. _Does he think the scar is gone?_ She thinks seeing the look in his eyes.

She moves her hand to her neck and rubs at it. "See, I still have it." Her scar was covered with makeup.

"What about where he bit you?"

She takes a second debating if she should show him or not, "They aren't bad. Nothing serious."

"Buffy. One bit can be serious. Some vampires can get addicted. I'm amazed I didn't. If I see the wound I can tell how much he wanted it and if he wants more."

"How?"

"By the size of the holes. How deep. Show me please." She lifts her top up. On her stomach where were two small holes. "He didn't bite to feed. I guess he did that when you two were, you know." She nods. _Should I?_ She lifts her top up further to show him another bite mark just under her bra. "I thought you only said once."

"Yeah, on time but more than one bite." She doesn't make eye contact. What must he think of her.

"How many times Buffy?" His tone wasn't harsh more concerned.

"About seven I think."

"Seven!" Now his tone was harsh and load but yet Alec's heart was calm and he didn't cry like he does when Spike is mad at Buffy. Buffy now looks at him. "Show me. I need to see them." He gets up moving Alec to the coat making him face the other way then returns to Buffy. He had seen the one on her stomach and under her bra. Next Buffy showed him the one on her lower leg. He looks at them three then she shows him another. Further up her leg. Four. He then watches her stand and undoes the top button on her jeans pulling them down a little on the left side to show bite number 5. On her hip. Angel didn't like this. He didn't like Spike touching her. She does her jeans back up and sits down; asking "So, how are they?"

"That was only 5 of them. Where are the other two?"

"They aren't that important." Buffy says trying to convince Angel but not succeeding.

"If they aren't important why are you hiding them from me?" She sighs.

"Angel please don't make me show you."

"I'm not going to make you. The bites I have seen are just playful bites. Nothing dangerous. But the two you aren't showing me might be." His eyes stay on her showing no expression. She looks away but lifts her top up off over her head. Then moves her bra away. Angel sees the two holes. Bigger than all the others. Where the other had healed and were scaring this one wasn't healing fast. This means he bites her in the same place every time or the wound was so bad it's taking longer to heal.

"You said he only bite you in one, I guess, section. So this bite was worse?" she nods. "And the other one is that as bad?" she nods again. "Can I see?" she doesn't move. "Buffy. I have seen, touched and kissed every part of your body. I need to see."

She looks at him still not sure. "I won't hurt you. You know that." She nods and again undoes her jean but this time she takes them off. She looks over to Alec to see he was asleep now. Then she continues. She takes off her underwear and he sees the bite. Just as bad at the one on her breast. "Did you have to go to hospital?"

"No. Like I said they aren't that bad." He looks at her telling her with his eyes that he knows she won't admit that he hurt her. She gets up putting her clothes back on and walk to the kitchen. Angel looks at his son and then follows Buffy. If she couldn't see Spike hurting her then he would try a new tactic to show her what he is doing to her is wrong.

In the kitchen she is by the sink drink a glass of water. Angel sits down at the counter just watching her. A few minutes passed and she didn't move; he didn't say anything.

Angel knew Buffy wouldn't say anything. They could be there all night if he was going to let her speak first. But instead he said, "What if we had a girl and not a boy?"

"What?" Buffy says not understanding what he meant.

"What would Spike do to her?"

She turns around to look at him furiously, "He wouldn't do anything like that."

"His doing it to you."

"No he isn't" she is near to shouting. "I let him do this stuff to me. Have you ever thought I might enjoy it?"

"Do you?" he asks in a calm voice but looking close at Buffy, reading her body language and expressions.

"Yes." She looks away from his eyes. He could tell she was lying it was obvious.

"Do you tell him to bite you? Do you make him bite you?"

She doesn't reply. "Angel, please."

"Buffy you have to know what this is. This thing with you and Spike isn't a relationship." He stays walking to her placing his hands on her shoulders think she would push away but didn't. "What we had was a relationship. I love you and I would never hurt you."

"Unless you're dying and I hit you till you bite me to save you."

"Let's not count that one."

"Why? I liked it." They are looking into each other's eyes and Angel saw the hazel in them again; the spark he loved so much and the glowing that made her Buffy.

"So you don't like it when Spike bits you?" she looks away and shakes her head. He lifts her head up. "That's good. We're getting somewhere." She smiles. They stay there and the move closer. Their lips touch so softly. So gentle. Angel runs his tongue along her lip, her mouth opens and he slide his tongue into her warm mouth. His cold tongue plays with hers making her moan in pleasure, something she hasn't done in ages. His hands move to her neck pulling her closer. Buffy's hand move around Angel's back feeling his strong muscles under his top.

Outside the door Spike saw the two ex lovers kissing. His anger grew while their kiss grew more passionate. He loved Buffy and she meant to be with him not to go kissing the guy that got her pregnant and left her. Spike was about to open the door when he heard Alec start crying. Buffy pushes away from Angel and goes to him while Angel stands in the kitchen get the breath he didn't need. _She is getting better maybe she will see what Spike was doing to her now._ Buffy comes back to the kitchen with Alec and goes to the backdoor. His cry become louder the closer she gets to the door. She passed Alec to Angel and goes outside. Angel tries calm Alec down but nothing works.

Outside Buffy looks around and then she is thrown to the floor by Spike. He had hidden in a shadow. He turns her over and pins her to the floor.

"Think you could get away with cheating on me?"

Angel Saw Buffy on the floor under Spike, he needed to help her but he couldn't, not with Alec. Angel ran to the living room putting the crying baby down again. Then moves back to the garden to see Buffy still struggling under Spike. She couldn't fight him off. Why? Angel leaps into action and pulls his off her. It was not even two hours ago that he had seen Buffy telling him to go away. Why was he back? Spike looks at Angel and hit him but Angel blocked, the next hit he didn't block, falling to the ground from the impact.

Buffy was standing by now and had taken over the fight but hitting him in the face it didn't do much though. Spike hit her in the face making her fall back. Spike saw they were both on the floor and ran indoors and to Alec. Buffy saw him move and got up ignoring the blood running out her nose. She chases him to the living room, Spike stands there holding the red faced Alec. He had been crying non-stop and his throat must be hurt. "Give him to me." Buffy commands.

"Why? I'm like his father. I've been here since he was born not like Angel who was in L.A ignoring you. I'm here for you Buffy. You know I am. I love you."

Angel had follow Buffy shortly after she had got up.

"Buffy don't listen to him. You know that's not true. If he loved you he wouldn't do the things he has to you."

"But his right. You weren't here. He was." She says calmly looking at Angel. "You don't love me. You don't love Alec."

"Buffy where is this coming from? I told you earlier I didn't know and that I love you both." She doesn't answer just walks to Spike taking Alec and letting Spike put his arm around her. She holds Alec in one arm and wipes the blood off her face with the other. Angel looks at the smug smile on Spike face. He had told Buffy this and she believed him.

"Buffy no. Don't believe him. Remember what I told you earlier." She looks at him. While trying to calm Alec who is still crying quietly. "I love you and Alec and I need to show you. That kiss in there, did you feel what I felt. I felt like the love I was holding for you was showing itself again. I hate hiding how much I love you. Please Buffy. Do you love me?"

"I – I don't know."

"No, Buffy you don't love him." Spike tightens his grip on Buffy's arm. "You love me. I'll look after you. Come on lets go upstairs." While Spike says this Buffy's eyes don't move away from Angels. Spike goes to walk upstairs. "Come on Buffy." He says harsher but she doesn't move to him and but instead she moves to Angel.

"Do you? Love us? After what I have done?"

"You haven't done anything wrong and yes. I love you more than anything." She passes Alec to him then turns to Spike. She walks to him slowly and punches him in the face. She puts so much force into it he falls to the floor. She looks down at him, "Go away Spike. I'll come see you in a few days and I'll tell you what's going on." He looks at her. Had he really made her that broken? He didn't mean to. He just loved her. He climbed to his feet and walk out the front door. Buffy turns back to Angel and see Alec has stopped crying. "He knew Spike was outside when he started to cry. How is that possible for a 10 month old baby?"

"Well he does have a slayer and vampire as parents."

"You weren't a vamp when we made him. He needs to get some sleep, it's way too late." She takes him from Angel and walks up stairs followed by Angel. They go to Alec's room and Buffy places him on the changing mat. "You ok?" Angel asks while Buffy chances their baby into his PJs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She places him in his crib after kissing him. They walk out the door. In the hall Angel holds her head and looks at her bloody nose.

"This must hurt."

"What?" She had forgotten the pain running through her face. "Oh. That. Not really." Angel leads her to the bathroom and picks her up putting her on the side next to the sink. He grabs a damp cloth and cleans the blood off Buffy's face.

"Why do I keep doing that? Will I do that again?"

"What?"

"Believing Spike. Getting lost again."

"Buffy. The last what 10 months, I guess, have been hard for you. You still are a little lost. I didn't think you would be able to come around this fast but you always amaze me."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well you need to rest." She nods. Jumping off the side after Angel finishes cleaning her up.

"Where you staying?"

"I don't know. I guess my car."

"Can you stay here?"

"Um, it's up to you."

Buffy smiles a little, "Okay, I would like you to stay here with me and Alec. You can get up in the night to see to him, it will give me a chance to have a full night's sleep." She says jokingly

"Okay."

"I was kidding."

"Don't matter I will. You look tired."

"Yeah I am. Come on." She goes to her room followed by Angel.

"I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Angel like you said you have done everything to my body and as my body is mine I don't mind you sleeping in this bed with me. In other words I like would like you to hold me please." His smile grows bigger. Holding Buffy watching her sleep was one of the best things ever. They climb into bed Buffy lays in Angels arms feeling like she used to, loved. Loved by the man she loves. Ok not man, but he was hers always.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I'm sorry for the long time without an update and I am sorry this is a short chapter. but there is going to be more and hopefully it will be better than this chapter. but still, woooo update =D

hope you enjoy and for any mistake there are i am very sorry i will check it the next time i am on the computer =D

nice reviews please =D

Buffy lies in Angel's arms with her eyes closed but wasn't asleep. She was trying to show Angel she was fine but she wasn't, far from it.

She missed Angel so much. But there was still that little voice in her head saying this was wrong. That it would end badly. Could she take that chance?

Angel held her close. Her heart was still beating fast and her breathing was fast too.

He knew she wasn't asleep and was wondering what she was thinking.

"Buffy." He says softly in her ear. She doesn't answer. "Buffy, I know you're not asleep."

Still nothing. She could be so stubborn.

"Buffy, if you aren't happy with me being here I can leave. Say the word and I'm gone."

_I knew he would leave._ She thinks to herself.

Then Alec starts to cry. Buffy sits up and walks to his room.

"What's wrong baby?" She says holding him in her arms. He wasn't wet, he wasn't due a feeding and Buffy hadn't heard his having a nightmare.

"He okay?" Angel looked at them in the room.

"I don't know. Hopefully. Can you check Spike isn't outside?"

Angel nods and looks out the windows, where he couldn't see anyone.

He goes back to Buffy who is still holding a crying baby.

"Is he teething? " Angel asks but Buffy shakes her head.

"He already has his teeth. They came through when he was six months."

She bounced Alec on her hip but nothing worked. "What's wrong?" She wasn't in the mood for this.

She walks to her room and sits on the bed with him on her knee. Angel follows her and sits next to her. She looks at him out the corner of her eye and sees him smiling at Alec.

"Why you smiling?" Buffy asked. She was tired and had to deal with a screaming baby while Angel was smiling.

"I just like this feeling. Of having a family."

"We aren't a family." She says coldly.

"Buffy I have never had a baby cry in the middle of the night for us have to sort out. It feels normal."

"Nothing is normal about this. Alec shouldn't even exist, that day never happened and now I have been left with a baby and Dawn to look after while trying to go to college and continue slaying. There is too much to do and this might feel normal for you to stay up most nights trying to get him to sleep but for me it's another chore." Buffy was annoyed and tired so Angel took Alec from her.

"What are you doing?" She looks at him Holding Alec.

"I'm going to take him downstairs so you can have some sleep."

He walks out of the room and down to the living room.

Buffy looks at where they were standing and then climbs into bed. She can still hear Alec crying which made her heart hurt. She could also hear Angel talking to him. She lays in bed listening to what he is saying.

"Hey what's wrong little one? Why you being Mr. Grumpy? Is it so you have your mommy's attention? Well you have my attention. your daddy's attention." He loved holding Alec in his arms, calling Buffy 'mommy' and his self 'daddy'.

Buffy wasn't sure how she felt when Angel called himself 'daddy'. There was either butterflies in her stomach or bats. She didn't know which.

From downstairs Angel tried holding Alec in different ways to stop him crying, tried bouncing him on his knee, even made silly faces but nothing worked.

He hears from upstairs Buffy it still awake as her heart is fast and her breathing isn't as soft as it is when she is asleep.

She lies there listening a bit longer then falls to sleep. She hadn't had a full night's sleep in a while, whether it was from Alec crying or doing something with Spike.

Her breath is at a steady rhyme and is calm. Her heartbeat isn't racing and Angel can hear her slightly mumbling in her sleep.

Angel looks at Alec realizing that he had quieted down and now was sleeping with his head on Angel's chest. Something both he and his mother did.

Angel felt Alec cuddle into him and started to suck his thumb. Angel carefully picked him up and went to his bedroom. He then placed him in the cot and giving him a kiss on the head. He went out of his room to enter Buffy's. She was curled up on the side of the bed she was usually on. To him it was the right side. He remembered the dream they shared when he took comfort in her, then he remembered the day they spend in bed that made Alec. He had to stop. He wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with her and make slow passionate love. All night and all day, then when that was done they would just lie there, talking, sleeping and holding each other.

But everyone knew that was not a option.

Angel walked to her side. The duvet was half way down her body showing him how she sleeps. She used to lie almost straight but now she was in a small ball with her arms around her with her hand fisted. This was Spike's fault and he would have to teach him a lesson, after Buffy had done what she needed to do to him.

Angel leans down kissing her on the forehead. To begin with she pulled away but then relaxed. Did she know it was Angel and that he wouldn't hurt her?

Angel coved her with the duvet and then took the baby monitor out of her room and took it with him. He went to the sofa, making sure all the curtains where shut on the way, then laid down and feel asleep thinking of the two people upstairs that he adored with his whole un-beating heart and painful soul.

In the room next to Buffy's, Dawn has fallen asleep after hearing the noise of Spike trying to get Buffy back. But she stayed in her room, as she knew Angel was looking after both her sister and nephew. She hadn't woken up seen and she was in such a deep sleep that seemed like nothing could wake her from.

The house was quiet; excerpt the mumbling of Buffy and Alec. They made the same noise as they sleep. Angel found it the cutes thing ever. He wanted to be closer to them but he had noticed that as soon as Buffy has fallen asleep so had Alec. He was thinking that, maybe, they have a connection. As Buffy was asleep Alec wouldn't sleep. But he quickly drew a line through that thought as he remembered Alec was asleep and Buffy was just pretending. Then it clicked. Angel said he would leave if she wanted to. Buffy was properly taking it as he _was _going to leave. Then after he said that Alec cried. It was obvious now. Alec could sense Buffy emotion. She was scared of Angel leaving so Alec woke up with that feeling too.

_Does Buffy know about this? _He didn't know and would ask her tomorrow after she has a good night sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it is short ubt it is something. thanks to Daryl for checking again he is the best and also look at .com/s/2759855/1/Distant_Love this is a lovely stop to me anyway....on my account on fictionpress but is written by Daryl =D

hope you enjoy =D

* * *

The morning came with an unusual feeling, the sun was shining brighter than normal and birds were singing louder. Buffy looked at the clock to see it was ten o'clock. She was feeling better today then all the other days. She straightens out; the bed was all hers, she didn't have to share with Spike. She loved not having him there but there was something missing. After a few minutes of just laying there she got out of bed and went to look in Alec's room but he wasn't there, then she remembered Angel had taken him last night. She made her way down the stairs and she saw Angel lying on the sofa with a sleeping baby on his chest. Buffy walked over to her son and once her love and tried to pick Alec up but Angel's hand shot out and grabbed Buffy, she jumped making Alec start crying which woke Angel up. He let go of Buffy's small and slightly bruised wrist. It wasn't a new bruise; Angel was shocked that he hadn't seen it before.

"How did u get that bruise?"

Buffy looked at her wrist and seem to remember something. She quickly looks back to Angel and says,

"Don't remember."

She then takes Alec and walks to the kitchen and sits him in his chair then walks around the kitchen tidying.

"You don't remember?" Angel asked knowing she was lying.

"I go on patrol and have to fight so I get bruise. Do you want me to keep a note of when I get hurt at what time?" she didn't look at Angel and was staying calm.

"Buffy, I know that you have been taking Alec with you on patrol and when I saw you out there you're still strong so they couldn't hurt you like that, not to leave a bruise, and this bruise is a few days old."

Buffy stopped moving around and kept her back to Angel. She was giving up. Angel always knew when she was lying so there was no point trying to hide it.

"Fine, as you know its Spike again. The amount he hurts me is nothing compared to what you do. I would rather have cuts and bruises any day over what you did to me and Alec." A single tear rolled down Buffy's face as she remembered Angel telling her he was going to be a vampire again.

"Buffy, I needed to. Please don't hold this again me I want to be with you I always have and nothing will stop that." Angel walked to Buffy Alec started crying, Buffy had more tears rolling down her face and still had her back to Angel.

"Buffy stop crying please. You're making Alec cry. Did you know that? When you're tense he feels it. When you're scared so is he. You two are connected."

Buffy turns around and looks into Angel's eyes through her sore ones.

"What? No we don't." She says sadly. "We can't" she adds quieter.

Angel sees something in Buffy at that moment. He didn't know what but felt that there was something between Buffy and Alec that he needed to know.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the long delay. Please don't leave me reviews saying the chapters are too short or that the spelling mistakes and punctuation mistakes annoyed you and make it hard to read because I know there are mistakes, I know I should check them more but I have a lot going on at the moment and I am barely able to write chapters, I'm only writing for those people that are enjoying the fic and can look pass mistakes.

Thanks for reading. Enjoy.

* * *

"Buffy what is it?" Angel asked.

"It's just, when he was born, he was early. We both almost died. But he was fine when he was born then I lost a lot of blood and was close to dying. He then almost died for no reason, I got better and so did he." Buffy looked at Angel. "If were linked, when I'm hurt he is?" Buffy asked hoping it wouldn't work that way.

"I don't know. All I know if that when your scared, stressed or upset then he cried and gets moody." Angel says.

"I don't want him hurt." Buffy says looking at Alec.

"I know Buffy, I don't either."

"Help me? Help me look after him, please?" Buffy says in little more then a whisper.

"I'm going to look after you both." Angel said walking to Buffy and really felt like she knew what she needed. When she was defending Spike she seem to be talking like someone else, Angel knew Spike had been using her for blood and the lack of blood was giving Spike the opportunity to take advantage of her and Angel knew, he wouldn't get away with it. Angel was going to make sure he caused Spike a lot of pain, help Buffy get to full strength again and then let her finish him off.

"Buffy I think you should go asleep some more. Your still weak from the blood last and you don't look to well. I'll look after Alec, everything will be fine." Angel said gently and Buffy nods. She walks to Alec and kisses him on the head and then walks passed Angel up the stairs and back into bed.

She feel asleep fast and Angel noticed Alec was just relaxing in his chair watching Angel move around the kitchen as he cleaned it.

"Your mommy asleep?" Angel loved the fact he was looking at his and Buffy's child, this was something he though he wouldn't never get even though he wanted it so much.

Alec looked at him and gave a giggle. Angel then started to pull faces and Alec giggled again.

"Such a beautiful boy, aren't you? You look like your mommy." Angel walks to Alec then picks him up. He walks to the living room and sits on the sofa with Alec with him. He watches films with Alec and makes him laugh. He gives him a bottle then walks upstairs and puts Alec down for a nap, he also checks in with Buffy and sees she is sleeping curled up in her duvet.

"I love you Buffy." Angel whispers at her door. He then moved back down to the living room and starts dinner. A few minutes later Dawn, Willow and Tara walk through the door.

"Hey." Angel says smiling at them.

"Angel, hey, everything okay?" Willow asks.

"Yeah, Buffy and Alec are asleep."

"That's good, Buffy is so stressy now she doesn't sleep much. Wait did you say Alec was too? Is he tossing and turning?" Dawn asks.

"Nope, they are both fine. Sleeping well."

"Good, that's good." Tara says taking a seat.

"I'm making dinner, I hope you like it."

They help Angel make dinner and set the table. Angel then got Alec from his cot as he was waking up. He held Alec in his arms while he went to wake Buffy up.

"Buffy. Come on, dinner is ready." He said shaking her a little.

Buffy opened her eyes and rubbed them a little then smiled at Angel and her smile grow when she saw Alec in his arms. Angel then picked Alec up and places him sitting on Buffy, she then head him so he didn't fall off her.

"You been sleeping baby boy?" Buffy said seeing that the small amount of hair on Alec's head was sticking up.

"Dinner is almost done, or maybe it is done." Angel side and Buffy sat up and then climbed out of bed with Alec.

"Are you feeling better?" Angel asked as they walked out the room.

"More rested. How was Alec? Was he tossing and turning again?"

"Nope he was fine, I think it is because you were resting silently. Your so beautiful."

Buffy looks up at him and blushes.

They get to the diner table and Buffy moves Alec's chair so he was next to her. The dinner was then put on the table and everyone tucked in apart from Buffy who was feeding Alec, she then winded him and sat with him on her lap while she picked at her food. When everyone was done Buffy still had her plate full off food. Dawn moved and took the plates to the kitchen and Buffy took her plate and throw the food away.

"Why did you eat?" Angel asked.

"Wasn't hungry." Buffy then took Alec upstairs and Angel looked at Willow.

"She sometimes doesn't eat. Tomorrow she will or maybe not. She keeps changing the way she is with food." Willow says sadly.

Angel walks up the stairs and hears Buffy talking to Alec.

He walks to her room and looks around the door. Buffy was sitting with her back against the headboard and Alec sitting resting again her bent legs.

Buffy was talking to him and making him giggle. She then leans forward and kisses him on the head.

"Come in Angel." He does. "I always know when you're watching me."

"I know, but I still want to give you the choice of pretending you don't know I'm there."

"I'm going to go on patrol soon. Can you watch Alec for me? I don't want him getting hurt and I know I was stupid for taking him with me."

"Let Willow or Tara or Dawn watch him, I'll come with you." Angel said but Buffy shakes her head.

"I made you stay away from your son to long. Look after him, make sure he is okay I know you can protect him from Spike as well."

They agree and Buffy heads out while Angel lies on Buffy's bed with Alec next to him watching him kick his legs and arms. Angel held his hand up and Alec punched it and had a strong punch for a baby, definitely the result of two superheroes as parents.

"How does it feel? Looking down at him knowing he is yours and Buffy's?" Dawn asks seeing Angel look happy to be with his son.

"Amazing. I thought I lost Buffy, well okay yeah I have, I can't have her but Alec…his the result of our love and he is perfect."

"I'm sure you wouldn't be saying that if you was here for all the nights he was crying."

"You mean like he is going to now." Angel sees looking at Alec screw his face up as she starts to cry. Angel sits up and picks him up, rocking him for a while didn't do anything so he started to make silly faces, didn't work.

Angel was trying for 10 minutes to make his son laugh but nothing worked; this is when he realized something must be wrong with Buffy.


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT AN: the AN at the bottom is very important please read as it depends on what story i continue to write.**

Also sorry if this isn't as good as other chapters and about the mistakes, enjoy.

* * *

Angel was running around the house making sure everything was locked. Dawn was holding a crying Alec at the bottom of the stairs.

"When I go lock the door and don't open it. Don't let Alec out of your site and do not leave the house." Angel said. He kissed his sons head then grabbed a stack and left the house. Dawn locked the door and held Alec tightly rocking him, worried about her sister.

Angel ran through the town to the graveyard.

"Buffy!" he yelled running around looking for her. He could sense she was close. "Spike? Buffy!" He yelled for them both but still couldn't hear anything back. He carried on running a little then stopped. He was next to a crypt. He went in and there was Buffy. He rushes to her and checks her pulse. It wasn't that weak.

"Buffy can you hear me?"

"Angel?" She managed to say and she could feel him hand on hers. "Alec?"

"His fine." Angel was now looking at the wound on Buffy's wrist from where was she bitten. "Was this Spike?" Buffy nodded slightly.

"Spike?" Angel growled. No reply. No sound. Angel couldn't sense him either. _Alec._ Angel thought. He quickly picked up Buffy, she let out a groan of pain but he had to move quickly to check on their son. He moved quickly through the graveyard and then when back on the street he moved even faster. Soon he was back at the house.

"Dawn it's me open up." Dawn opened the door and Angel walked in putting Buffy on the sofa.

"Oh my God. Is she okay?" Dawn asked after shutting the door, with Alec in her arms whom was crying.

Angel got up and kissed Alec on the head then walked around the house. He went to the backdoor and looked out, he couldn't sense Spike anywhere near so he closed the door again and then went to Buffy. Dawn got a cloth and gave it to Angel who held it to the bite mark. Buffy's eyes slowly opened and then Alec calmed down. His cries stopped as he watch.

"You okay?" Angel asks her.

"My head hurts." Buffy mumbled. She tried sitting up but Angel pushed her down again.

"Was it Spike?" he asked her quickly.

"I think so. Alec?" Buffy said a little clearer this time.

Dawn stepped forward so Buffy could see her son. "His fine, see?"

Buffy smiled seeing her son then her eyes closed for a moment. "You okay? What's wrong? Other then the bite I mean." Angel asked.

"Just my head hurts. He hit me." Buffy mumbled.

Angel felt a cloth to the bite then when it stopped bleeding he wrapped a bandage on it. He then carried Buffy to her room and put her in bed, as she was asleep already. He then took Alec and held him close.

"You okay my boy?" Angel asked the young child. He smiled at Alec's giggle and then sat down with him.

"I promise that creature is never going to hurt you or mommy. I can't live without both of you Alec. I Love you my baby boy." While angel spoke to his son Dawn listened from the other room and was glad that her sister and nephew would now be safer then they were.

AN: thanks for reading and I'm very sorry for the long time between updating but I have been having trouble with writing. I also can't leave a story unfinished that is why I keep adding more and more but slowly. But I have come to decide that I can only write one story at a time. So I have updated all my fics at the same time. In the reviews please tell me what fic you would want me to finish first. The one that gets the most people wanted it to be finished I will finish that first then I will finish the fic that came in 2nd place and so on til they are all done. If I feel like updating another fic though I will. But I think this is the best way of updating now as I am making rubbish chapters now. **The voting stops and I will count them on September 10****th**** 2010.**

Again thanks for reading and please review telling me what fic you want me to finish first!


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Angel walked into Buffy's room, after making Dawn, Willow and Tara breakfast, and saw she was still asleep. He climbed onto the bed next to her and stroked her hair for a while minutes. She then rolled over onto her side and faced Angel.

"Morning." She said slightly opening her eyes.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Angel replied eyeing the bite marks.

"I'm feeling better, how's Alec?"

"His asleep."

Buffy and Angel lay in bed for a few minutes until Alec started to stir. They both got up like normal parents and when to see their son in his cot making a small cry from being hungry. Buffy goes to pick up Alec but is stopped by Angel.

"You weak, go rest. I can sort him."

Buffy looked into his eyes and Angel saw the pain in them, she felt like she was unable to look after her son.

Feeling slightly lightheaded, Buffy walked back to her room and climbed back into bed.

Angel picked Alec and took him for a feed. Downstairs he found out that everyone had left for classes. Angel sat on the sofa feeding Alec then he decided to take him upstairs to wash and dress him. First he went into Buffy's room and sat on her bed, with Alec.

"Buffy?" She didn't move or look at him. Angel leaned over her and saw a small tear fall from her eye. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do anything right for him." She says in a mumble.

At this Angel places Alec on the bed next to Buffy. Within seconds she moves her hand to Alec's belly and tickles him a little.

Angel leans down to Buffy's ear and kisses behind it then whispers, "You're perfect."

Angel doesn't get a response so stands up and goes to Alec's room. He finds a top and pants for him, grabs a diaper and a pair of socks. He then moves back to Buffy's room and puts the clothes onto Buffy's bed.

Buffy then sits up and starts to undress Alec while Angel went and got a bowl of warm water and some cotton wool to give Alec a morning wash.

They washed him together and then Buffy put his clothes on him. She then held him and rocked him back and fourth while he looked around the room.

"You're an amazing mom, Buffy."

"With everything that has happened, I'm beginning to see how much I let him down."

"You haven't and never will let him down Buffy. You love him, that's the best anyone can do for their child." At this point Angel leans forward and kisses Buffy's head gently.

He sits back and Buffy then slowly moves forward and touches his lips with hers. They kiss gently for a few seconds and slowly pull apart with their eyes closed, when they open them they both laugh at Alec's little face watching them, as they laugh he also giggles.

"I'm going to have a shower okay?" Angel asks and Buffy nods.

After Angel's shower he took Alec while Buffy showered, she felt better but she still had a headache but the bite mark has healed mostly.

They went downstairs and by now it was just after midday. They sat down in the dinning room, Buffy fed Alec while Angel worked on getting lunch for Buffy, hoping she would eat this. She did. They then sat in the living room, Alec on Angel's lap and Buffy snuggled into his arms.

Everything was relaxed and perfect, Alec and Buffy were falling asleep in the link that was missing for too long.

By late afternoon the rest came home and saw Angel acting as a pillow.

"What some help?" Dawn asked. Angel nodded and smiled. Then Dawn took Alec and started to walk with him to his cot to lay him down. Angel then moved away from Buffy letting her lay on the sofa.

"Is she okay?" Willow asked looking at her friend sleeping soundly.

"Yeah, I think she's just tired from the blood lose but other wise she is fine."

The Summer's household was full again and each of them did different jobs, for Willow and Tara the work that they had got from their classes, Dawn was in her room reading magazine while Angel walked around looking at Alec and Buffy, making sure they were okay. When Alec woke, an hour after Dawn put him in his cot, Angel was with him in second and took to for a feed then sat playing with him for a while.

Meanwhile in Spikes crypt he was getting very agitated, he had her, so close to finishing her, or to make her his, completely. He needed her, her blood, her body, he wanted to take her soul away and turn her into his demon. He paced his crypt, planning a way of getting to her. Last night was easy, she hadn't had a proper training session in months and he had been weakening her. A short fight and she was at his mercy. He had to think of another plan fast, before Angel had the chance of making her strong again.

_She is mine, he left her, she turned to me, and she needs me. Why won't she see that? She will sooner or later, she will belong to me and obey me in everyway I want._ Spike kept thinking to himself. He kept thinking of her blood running through his veins, giving him a spark that he hadn't felt since he had killed his first two slayers, but Buffy, she was different, he didn't want to just kill her, he wanted to turn her, so she was eternally his and she would then live the undead life of knowing he was better and strong then her.

His need to kill her and be with her and to have her blood was driving him insane.

* * *

**AN:Long time no update i am sorry. I hope you liked this, more to come...at some point.**


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy woke up on the sofa, smelling the food from dinner.

"Hey. You won't sleep now that you have slept so much during the day now." Dawn says walking past the sofa seeing Buffy wake up.

"I don't mind that." Buffy said, while sitting up and stretching. "Where's Alec?"

"Angel is bathing him." Dawn smiles thinking it was cute that Alec now has a decent dad, or a dad at all.

Buffy nods, stands up and walks to the bathroom. She knocks on the door and looks around the door. "Soaked yet?" Buffy asks laughing a little at the sight of Angel.

"Want to help?" Angel looks at her. His top and jeans were soaked from where Alec kicks the water.

Buffy walks over bends down by the bath and takes Alec. Resting him against her arm while Angel washes him.

"Does he always kick this much?" Angel asks and as if on cue Alec lifts his legs up and throws them down on the water making Angel even wetter. Alec giggles.

"Yeah, he loves watching the water fall. Pick up the sponge and let the water drop from it Alec will watch the drops fall."

Angel does so and Alec's little face follows the sponge then the drops that fall from it. He giggles as they hit the water.

Buffy and Angel smile to each other happily. They were together looking after their gorgeous son. They both felt amazing.

It got to 9 in the evening and Alec was fast asleep, the witches and teen were watching T.V and Buffy and Angel went out to the garden for some air. They sit on a chair, Buffy on Angel's lap. Looking at the stars.

Slowly Buffy slides down Angels lap and sits between his legs, lying back onto him.

"Now this is how I want to stay." Buffy smiles letting her eyes close.

"We can go to bed if you want Buffy?" Angel says wrapping his arms around her and holder her hands.

"I'm comfy here." Buffy mumbles. But Angel knows it would be comfier and safer for her to sleep inside. He tries moving forward but with Buffy between his legs, resting on him, it was rather hard to move in any way.

"Stop moving." She mumbles again. But Angel doesn't. He manages to get his arm under Buffy's legs and slides her side ways into his arms and back onto his lap. He then manages to stand up with Buffy snuggling into him.

In the morning Buffy wakes up in Angel's arms, his head resting on her shoulder. She smiles at him and rests there for longer loving the feel of the bed and Angel's topless body.

Buffy lays in bed thinking that today she should go and train a bit. She didn't want to risk being hurt anymore and putting Alec in danger. She needed her strength.

"What you thinking?" Angel asks feeling her heart beat faster,

"I'm going to go train today. Do you want to help me?" She says in her strong tone. She was getting back to her old self.

"Yeah, you going to the magic box with Alec and then I'll met you there? or do you want to come through the sewers with me?" Angel asks messing around.

"Oh yeah the sewer would be amazing for Alec." Buffy giggles.

They get up and go to the magic box after having breakfast and getting stuff ready that Alec may need while out.

At the magic box Giles welcomed them and went to Alec and started to talk to him. He looked rather strange. The watcher talking baby talk. Buffy couldn't help but giggle.

Angel came out of the basement and went to Buffy.

"Giles can you watch him? Please?" Buffy said smiling sweetly at him. "I'm going to go do some training."

"Of course." Giles said looking at Alec wondering what to do with him.

Buffy and Angel went into the backroom and Buffy started to warm up. But off guard Angel grabbed her from behind, throwing her into the mats.

"We need to do a lot of work." Angel says watching Buffy get up to her feet.

"I know. Think we can do it?" Buffy says slowly moving to him.

"Yep, but it will take a while." Angel replies. They move around in a circle watching and waiting for the other or making a move.

"That's fine with me." Buffy charges at Angel kicking him in the gut however Angel grabs it and knocks her on the floor.

"Seriously, there is a lot of work to be done." Angel watches Buffy get up again and once more he throws her to the ground. "Okay, lets start with the basics."

In the magic box Giles heard the sound of Buffy punching and kicking and then looked over to her son, who was in a travel cot that Buffy had brought with her. Alec was watching Giles wherever he walked. Giles moves over to him and picks up him. He then sits at the table and reads a book, as there were no costumers. Alec was quiet but started to play with Giles tie. Pulling it so tight Giles had to loosen it quickly. Alec laughed.

"I hope your not going to be an evil child."

An "uhhhh" noise came from Alec smiling.

"You will be an evil child." As Giles says that Willow walks into the shop.

"Awwww, don't tell him that." The witch says picking up Alec and holding him in front of her face. "You're going to be gorgeous aren't you? And strong and clever and perfect." Alec giggles then grabs her hair that was over her face and pulls.

"Ouch, Alec that hurts." The willow tries to get the child's hand off her hair but he pulled more. Finally she managed to get it free.

"Okay, yes your be an evil child."

Alec giggles again.

Willow joins Giles at the table and looks over the books, while Alec sits on her lap.

Buffy and Angel had started a proper fight again and this time Buffy was doing better/ She was blocking more of Angel's punches and kicks although she was still being throw around too much for the slayer.

"Okay Angel. Stop?" She says as Angel pins her down on the mat.

Angel just looks into her eyes and stops putting all his weight onto her wrists but still holds her down.

"Angel?" Buffy asks.

"You're so beautiful." He smiles then leans down and kisses her deeply on the lips. He rests his weight on her again and she moans at the feeling that spreads through her body.

"Does this class a training?" Buffy asks when they stop kissing,

"Works the tongue." Angel smiles at her again and then lets her get up. But as she stands he grabs her again and throws her into a wall, slamming his body against hers and takes her mouth once more.

"I hope you don't let this happen on patrol." Angel looks at her seriously in the eye.

"I only let you do this." Buffy says. But she suddenly felt sick from the image of Spike in her mind. What they did. How she let him do them things to her.

"You let me do that to you." Spike says.

Buffy froze. Angel let go of Buffy turned around but stayed in front of her.

"Go away Spike."

"Not until I get what's mine." He looks past Angel to see Buffy.

The two vampires look at each other dead in the eye. They both knew at this point they would fight until the other could no longer and the one left standing would have Buffy.

Buffy's heart was pounding. She didn't want Spike near her. She was frozen to the stop. Now she would watch her love and Spike fight over her.

* * *

AN: So sorry. I couldn't think of what to write not to mention I didn't sleep last night so a little tired lol. But I hope you enjoy and there will be more soon I think. =D


	11. Chapter 11

What's this? A chapter? =0 neverrrrrrr…. Yeah it is. Sorry it took so long a lot happened in the last few months and writing was the last thing on my mind. Hope you enjoy it. If you have messaged me or added my fics to their favourites or something like that I will be looking through my emails soon and thank you for everyone that took the time to favourite my fics.

Chapter 11

Buffy was shocked to see Spike standing in the same room, ready to fight Angel. Buffy knew Angel could look after himself but would he be able to protect her and Alec. Did the others know Spike was here, where was Alec?

Spike advanced closer to Angel but he stood strong in front of his love, promising nothing was ever going to hurt her again. Spike continued to get closer to Angel until he was inches away. "You shouldn't be here, her and Alec are mine, you left them!" Spike told Angel.

"Get out of here Spike you don't need to be here." Angel warned, tightening his hands into fists ready to protect Buffy.

Spike looked into Angel's eyes showing no fear, nothing apart from the need to have Buffy's blood. He would kill for one more taste of her blood. Buffy heart was pounding, she knew she wouldn't be able to win a fight against Spike yet but she had to have faith in Angel. Even though she tried to stay calm she heard Alec begin to cry. He was scared too. Buffy saw Spike's eyes dart to the door, she was closer, she ran to the door ripping it open and running out to her baby. Spike went to chase her but Angel grabbed him from behind and throws him into the middle of the training room and slammed the door shut. Spike rolled but stood quickly. Angel advanced on him. "You should never have come here Spike. You'll never get anywhere need Buffy or MY son again. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Spike moved back to Angel and punches him in the face. Angel grabs his arms, trapping it, and then punches Spike to the floor again.

Out in the main room of the magic box Buffy snatches Alec off Willow and holds him tight trying to calm him down, she looks at the door and hopes Angel is okay and that he stops Spike coming out here.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Giles says moving over to her, "What was the noise in the training room?"

"Spike's in there." Buffy kept rolling Alec, slowly calm him and herself down.

"It's okay. Angel is here to protect you." Willow says trying to reassure Buffy, while Giles grabs a weapon for himself and Angel. Then heads to the training room. He opens the door and sees Spike on the floor with Angel's heavy foot on his chest holding him down.

"You're going to leave this room and never come back. You'll stay away from Buffy and Alec, they have nothing to do with you and you try to hurt either of them, I will kill you." He lifts his foot off Spike and grabs him by the collar pulling him up into a standing position. He hurls him to the door where he came in and throws him out of it, Spike lands in the sunshine and quickly gets up and runs to the closest sewer access.

"You should have killed him. He'll just keep coming back." Giles tells Angel.

"I know, but he needs to pay for what he did to Buffy and my Son." Angel then moves to the main room and over to Buffy. "His gone." Buffy nods. And snuggles into Angel's arms, while Alec puts his arms up to his dad for a cuddle.

"Can we go home now?" Buffy asks still worried about her and Alec's safety.

"No, we're doing more training." Angel insisted.

"I don't feel up to it now." Buffy looked into his big brown eyes hoping he would listen to her.

"Training is the only way you're going to get over your worrying."

Deep down Buffy knew he was right, so she gave in and an hour later she came back out of the training room feeling a lot better.

They all sat down at the table before they headed home.

"Are we doing anything for little man's birthday next month?" Willow asked.

"Ermm… I don't know, I never really thought that far if I'm honest." Buffy replied. "But it would be nice to do something. Any ideas?"

"Well I saw this lovely little play centre that does birthday parties, had a ball pit and a baby area with little slides, thought Alec would love it."

"What times does it do though? Angel has to be there and if it's a child's play centre, mostly likely going to have natural light."

"I'll go over and pick up the times and details tomorrow on my way to class." Willow said happily knowing Buffy was now thinking of planning a party.

Angel wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist and kissed her cheek.

"No matter what we do for his birthday I will be there."

Buffy smiled and looked at her son playing with his eyes on his play mat next to the table.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Willow cam home from her classes and stopped at the play centre before going home. She found Buffy and gave her a leaflet.

"So what do you think of it?" Willow asks.

Buffy quickly turned the paper over and looked at the open times, there was an evening party time between 6 and 9. "I like the Thursday session." Buffy smiling knowing Angel will be able to be at the party with Alec.

"So we can invite some of the babies and toddlers from across the road that Alec sees a bit. It'll be nice for Alec to start having more interaction with other children."

Buffy nods, walks to the starts and calls Angel down to talk to him. He walks down the stairs holding Alec who had just woken up from a nap.

"Hey little man, was that a nice sleep?" Willow smiles at Alec and picks him up from Angle's arms and kisses his head. "I'm going to go get him some food while you two plan." She smiled and walks to the kitchen.

"Plan what?" Angel asks smiling at Buffy.

"A birthday part from Alec, Willow got the leaflet and it looks good and there is an evening we can book. So your be able to go."

"That's great." Angel moves to sit on the sofa and Buffy sits with him. He looks at the photos of the play centre. "I doubt many children will be able to turn up to late though."

"I know, I'm thinking the other kids could stay until 7 and then it could just be us and the Scooby's with Alec to play with him until he gets tired.

Angel agrees and within a few days Angel booked the play centre for the evening party, they got the bouncy room, a spiral slide and toddler play areas which includes a sand pit and a sofa ball pit.

"You didn't have to book it all yourself." Buffy says lying in bed one night hugging Angel.

"I know but it makes me feel more like a dad."

Buffy smiles and snuggles into him more. She falls asleep knowing that her family was together and happy.

It got the to weekend before Alec's party and the weekend after his party was his actual birthday. He would be one and Buffy was shocked at how big he was. The time had gone fast once Angel was back in their lives.

"Hey, tonight I'm getting Willow and Tara to baby-sit Alec, and dawn a little but don't tell her I said that, and we're going birthday shopping."

"Sounds fun." Buffy smiles. Then talking to Alec "Are you going to be spoilt? I think you are. Mommy and daddy are going to buy loads of presents."

Angel looks at Buffy playing with Alec on the floor and smiles, this is what he always wanted ever since the moment he laid eyes on Buffy.

That evening Buffy and Angel drove to the toy store in Sunnydale and pick out a few toys, teddies and clothes for Alec when Buffy sees a small bouncy castle that can fit in the back garden. Alec was growing fast and sooner rather then later he would be walking and ready to play on it. Buffy and Angel drag all the things they bought to the car and then drive to a supermarket. They went in and grabbed some party plates and banners and balloons with "1st birthday" written on them. They then headed home and Alec crawls to the door when he hears it open and puts his arms up to Buffy, she takes him to the living room with Willow and Tara while Angel takes all the toys in the bags upstairs and hides them in the wardrobe.

That even went quickly with Alec's bath and telling the witches about what they had got Alec, the following week leading up to party also went quickly. It was the day before the party and Buffy started to get nerves that Spike would have found out and would try to intervene but Angel reminded her that her training had improved so much that she was just like her old self. She knew she should believe him but at times it was so hard as she was still scared of the pain Spike caused her and Alec.

"Just forget about him, we're here together, stronger then ever." Buffy smiles at Angel and they fall asleep excited about the party.

I'm sorry for the huge delay in updates. But I did a scan on my laptop to fix it but… it deleted all my files so I have been trying to get back all my files. If information seems wrong sorry I have lost all the notes I have about the important information about my fics.

Hope you like the update!


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning Buffy woke up early, excited for Alec to wake up and see banners and balloons and presents that were already set out for him the night before. She knew that even though he was only 1 and wouldn't remember it she was still going to enjoy every minute and in years to come be able to show pictures of this day and say how perfect it was. She lays in bed snuggled into Angel, who still slept, and was thinking of the clothes she would dress Alec in and the presents they would try to get him to open.

About 30 minutes after Buffy woke she hears babbling with her slayer hearing. She jumps out of the bed and rushes to Alec's cot. She looks at her smiling wide kicking his legs as she rolls over to sit up. Buffy picks him up and places him on her hip saying Happy birthday and kissing his head.

"Should we go and wake daddy?" Alec babbles more trying to say 'dada'.

She moves to her room and places Alec on Angel's stomach. He looks at Angel and then pulls on his bottom lip. Angel begins to stir and does when Alec's finger meets his eye.

"Ow baby boy, that hurt." Angel smiles and placing his hands on Alec's sides lifts him up above his head so he is flying and says happy birthday.

Alec giggles and, being woken by the baby's laugh, Dawn walks into the room.

"Where's my nephew?" She demands. She picks up Alec and gives me a big kiss on the nose and he smiles.

They all go downstairs and eat breakfast and when the gang get there they sit around Buffy, Angel and Alec and pass him presents. He shows little interest in them but Buffy and Angel both love everything Alec got. They then head out in the evening to the party for Alec, which he enjoy. He runs around being chased by Angel and by the evening he is asleep in Angel's arms. Buffy kisses Angel softly on the lips and is in shock at how lucky she is to have her true and only love and their son. Together and happy.

They are walking into the house Buffy couldn't help the feeling of being watched. She looks around but was unable to see anything in the darkness but she knew someone was out there. She gets a sickening feeling in her stomach and believes that Spike is near. She goes inside and quickly shuts the door.

"You are okay?" Angel asks kissing her head.

"Can you go out and check Spike isn't there?" Buffy asks.

"Sure, stay here." Angel moves outside.

Buffy turns to Willow. "Any chance of getting that un-invitation spell done soon?"

Willow nods. "We'll do it tomorrow, we'll get the stuff in the morning then come over."

"Thanks."

Angel returns, "I can't see him or sense him, if he was there he is now gone."

"Okay, thank you." Buffy smiles but is unable to get rid of the sickening feeling.

She checks on Alec in his cot and he is fast asleep after the exciting day he had. She kisses his head and watches him sleep.

She promised to always protect him.

* * *

To everyone celebrating it, Merry Christmas. Sorry it is short but for Christmas I am doing a short update for each fic apart from The Painful Secret due to it needing more time as it is at such an important part of the story. Again thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning Angel stays home with Alec while Buffy goes with Tara and Willow to the magic box to get the stuff they needed to stop Spike from coming into the house. They are there and back within an hour of leaving Angel and Alec.

The boys stay and play games and Angel is trying to teach Alec to say the normal baby words, mama and dada.

The girls got back, "Honey I'm home." Buffy said and Angel walked to her, kissed her and she took Alec. "Hey my big boy, how you doing?" Alec giggles and pulls at Buffy's hair that is in front of her face.

Willow and Tara lay out the stuff on the table in the dining room and get started.

"Hey, I'm making lunch, what some?" Angel asks.

"Please." The witches reply.

Another hour later the spell is complete and Buffy is feeling much safer. They eat lunch then decide to have a relaxing day all together and when the sun is low enough to take Alec to the park.

Buffy straps Alec into the stroller and heads out with Angel and the witches, planning on meeting the rest of the scoobies at the park, not including Dawn she is has a sleepover that night due to the weekend starting. Alec wonders around the park, each adult taking it in turn to follow him. Due to the time of the day the park was empty. Angel held Buffy with his arms around her. He kissed her head sadly. "What's wrong?" Buffy asks looking at him.

"I feel bad. If I was a normal dad we could do this in the day, where Alec could play with other kids. But now he gets the darkness, just like us."

"Angel he plays in the day and it's okay to come out in the evening, I'm pretty sure with us as parents he will have to be out in the night fighting the big evil as well some day. Look upon this as starting his training." Buffy knows its horrible to think of her son being forced to fight evil in the darkness like herself, her friends and her love have to but sometimes it just can't be helped.

After many turns down the slide, pushes on the swing, trips over steps and giggles on the round about they all headed home. Alec was asleep within a few minutes of going in the stroller and Buffy and Angel walked home holding hands pushing the stroller together after saying goodbye to the gang.

After such a relaxing evening the slayer and vampire let down their guard and suddenly something hit Buffy on the back of her head. She spun and hit whatever got her. At her feet she sees a vampire. He tries to get up but before Buffy or Angel could react a huge group of vampires surrounded them. Angel's hand grow tight about the stroller handle while Buffy tried to grab a stake from inside the pocket of the stroller, however before she managed to grab is the vampires attack. Half taking on Buffy half on Angel but they tried as hard as they could to keep Alec between them. They kicked, punched and managed to stake a few but they were out numbers and with only one weapon between them they were over powered and both had 4 vampires each holding them still. That's when Spike came out from behind the tree. "Thank you boys." Spike says and smiles at Buffy.

"Should have just stayed with me, this would have been so much easier." Spike walks to Alec, who was now away from his parents due to the group of vampires pulling them away.

"Stay away from him." Angel growled.

"You touch him you're dead." Buffy fights to get away from the vampires but her arms are twisted and held behind her just like Angel.

"Oh, nasty." Spike says moving the buckles that hold Alec into the stroller. He slides his hands under the sleeping baby and lifts him up. Angel growls and turns into game face. Buffy struggles more but doesn't manage to get the vampires off her.

"Oh Buffy, if you had just stayed mine, I wouldn't have to hurt him."

"Don't touch him!" Buffy shouts. Luckily Alec was a deep sleeper; Buffy hoped he would stay asleep so he wouldn't see what was going on, but she knew it was only amount of time before Alec would feel the stress Buffy was feeling. "Hurting him won't get me back." Buffy says through gritted teeth.

Spike turns into game face and looks at the child. "Your son carries your blood. I know you hate me, so killing your son to get your blood…" Spike sniffs Alec's skin and this is enough for Buffy to pile all her strength into her arms and brings them in front of herself and then slams her elbows into the guts of the vampires. Angel uses the distraction and gets rid of the vampires on his arms. He rushes at Spike and gets Alec safely into his arms, but wakes him up. He kicks Spike out of the way and gets Alec into the house, knowing Spike can't enter. He places him into the cot downstairs and returns to the front yard. He stops in his tracks. He is met by vampires grabbing his arms and legs this time. He looks up and sees Buffy cradled in Spikes arms, his teeth in her neck.

"BUFFY!" Angel yells but she is unconscious and Spike lets her drop to the floor.

He licks his lips and gets the blood off his fingers.

"So strong, pure…mine." Spike says looking right into Angel's eyes. "See you soon." He says and walks away, waving his hand behind him allowed the other vampires to know they can let Angel go.

Angel runs to Buffy and grabs her in his hands and gets her inside to the couch.

Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you're looking forward to what is going to happen.

I know it's not the best fic in the world but I'm trying to improve it. Please review. Thank you. =]


End file.
